Sledding!
by CrowSong
Summary: Fail one-shot: Some of the Hetalia characters decide to go sledding! Pointless fluff, short, slight LietPol and USUK. No, no RussiaXLatvia, though it might seem like it... . Fail summery  P


Hiiiiii everyooooone! Gah, sorry I haven't uploaded anything in forever! I've just haven't been able to write anything, and anything I have is horrible... this really isn't my best work, but... I was really bored, sooo... yeah... sorry, I know it's really short, too ^.^' Enjoy...?

**Note: I unfortunately do NOT own Hetalia... .**

* * *

Toris smiled as he walked with Feliks and a few of the other nation up the snowy hill, pulling an orange sled behind him. Feliks was bouncing along next to him in his pink jacket, a flat pink sled in his arms, and on the other side of him Raivis, while in front of him walked Alfred and Arthur, arguing as they always seemed to be. Behind him was Ivan… uh, yeah…

As the group finally made it to the top of the hill, Feliks declared loudly that he was "like, TOTALLY" going down the hill fist, only to have Alfred argue that "he was the HERO, and the hero should always go first!" Toris chuckled slightly as the two continued arguing until Arthur suggested that they could BOTH go down the "bloody hill". The two seemed satisfied at this suggestion and decided to race.

"I'm gonna, like, totally win~!" Feliks said as he got on the pink sled.

"Nuh-uh! The hero always wins in the end!" Alfred countered, getting on his own sled, which was round and bore the American flag. Toris smiled again, politely waiting for the two to go down the hill so that he could. The two, after a loud "One, two, three, GO!" from Alfred, pushed off and slid quickly down the icy hill.

"Wahhhh!" Alfred cried as he was thrown off his sled by a jump, and went tumbling to the ground. Feliks laughed as he passed him, narrowly avoiding the jump himself. Alfred quickly got back onto the his sled and continued to slide down the hill as fast as he could, but was still beaten by Feliks, who was already done cheering loudly as the American made it to the bottom of the hill.

"C'mon, Liet!" Feliks called up to Toris, urging him to go down the hill. Toris gave a small laugh and obeyed, getting into his large plastic orange sled and gripped the rope tightly. He pushed off, and down the hill he went at top speed, laughing at the top of his lungs. He steered away from the jump with the rope, tugging at it as the wind whipped at his face and through his long brown hair, covering him with the powdery snow. He was still laughing when he got to the end of the hill, greeted by an overly-excited Feliks.

"Like, awesome, Liet!" He cheered, green eyes bright. "You didn't fall once! And you went, like, sooooo fast!"

Toris smiled up at his friend before getting up and dragging his sled and himself out of the way before Ivan, who was now the one sledding down the hill, could run him over. No one was exactly sure what to say as the tall nation got to the bottom, but they all smiled up at him. And next came Raivus, then Arthur. And soon the groups of nations were walking up the hill again.

"Heyyy, I've got a, like, totally awesome idea!" Feliks said loudly half way up the hill as he spun around and walked backwards to face the others. "We could, like, do a race! But in, like, teams. Liet and I are going to be, like, totally in the same team!" Toris gave a small smile and laughed quietly. No surprises there.

"Then I will be with Raivis, da?" Ivan said, putting a hand on poor little Raivis's shoulder, smiling in that almost creepy way he always did, while all Raivis could do was nod violently, shaking, but not from the cold. Toris sent him a sympathetic glance.

"Well, that leaves you and me, Arthur!" Alfred said enthusiastically, patting Arthur on the back.

"Bloody wonderful…" Arthur grumbled, but said nothing else.

When the group finally got to the top of the hill, they each got into a sled and lined up at the edge of the hill. In front of Toris in his orange sled was Feliks, gripping tightly at the rope. He was in charge of steering the sled out of any obstacles, while Toris was in charge of the brakes. Alfred gave another loud "One, two, three, GO!" before the all pushed off and began their decent down the hill. Toris was enjoying the feeling of the wind in his face when he heard his friend's cry of "BRAKES, LIET, BRAAAKES!" and put his hands into the snow to slow them down just a little too late, and the pair were launched into the air by the jump.

They were fine for the few seconds they were in the air, but as they hit the ground they tumbled off the sled and onto the sled next to them, which contained Alfred and Arthur, and knocked the pair of nations off their sled, all of them landing in a pile, tangled up in the string on the sled.

"HEY! What was that for?" Alfred said as he stood up after untangling himself from the pile of nations, glaring down at Feliks and Toris, who were busy untangling themselves from the sled's string.

"Errr… we fell..?" Toris said as his green eyes traveled to the American, and blinked. "Sorry.." He muttered and looked down, then turned his attention back to getting himself untangled from the string.

Feliks leaped up to his feet as he got untangled and threw his arms in the air and cheered "VICTORY!" at the top of his lungs, then paused. "Er, well, not really, but, like, you know." He muttered as he saw that Ivan and Raivis had already made it to the bottom of the hill.

The group met back up at the top of the hill after Toris and Arthur had retrieved their sleds. Toris was cold and shivering, having gotten some snow down his coat during the fall. Ice crystals had began to form on his hair, and he realized that the others (except for Ivan, who seemed perfectly at home in the cold weather), were beginning to shiver from the cold as well.

After they all went down the hill one last time, the group said their goodbyes and made their ways home. Toris and Feliks got to the parking lot and as Feliks got into the car, Toris put their sleds in the trunk of the car and got into the drivers seat of the car, then began to drive away, back towards their house. When they got home, they curled up by a warm fire and drank nice warms cups of hot cocoa.

Toris smiled as he brought the mug of warm liquid to his lips. He didn't normally like winter, but… maybe he could make an acception for this.

* * *

Alright, hope you liked it! Please review and stuff! x3


End file.
